elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Greta
Greta is a Nord woman who resides in the town of Solitude. She is the wife of Addvar, the mother of Svari, and was the sister of Roggvir,until he was executed for aiding Ulfric Stormcloak's after Ulfric killed the High King. She believes that Captain Aldis understood Roggvir's actions, and took solace in the fact it was he who presided over the execution and no one else, also stating that she wouldn't have been able to stay in Solitude had it not been him. Upon first entering Solitude, she can be found to the right, in the crowd gathered to watch the execution of her brother, Roggvir. She can also be found in Addvar's house in Solitude as well as wandering around the city. Quests Talking to Svari (Her Daughter) will reveal that Greta is upset about the death of Roggvir and has stopped attending the Temple of the Divines. If then spoken to about this, Greta will tell the Dragonborn that she wants to return to the temple, but is unwilling to do so without the Amulet of Talos that her brother wore. She tasks the Dragonborn with retrieving it from Roggvir's body that now resides in Solitude's catacombs. The amulet is in the stone coffin to the left of the entrance in the second alcove. Notes * If her husband Addvar is killed by you (by accident or on purpose) she will send 3 hired thugs after you with a note in all their inventories called "Contract." It states that they are to kill the player for murdering her dear Addvar and to bring proof of the players death, and if they find themselves in prison she will pay for their release. * If you drop a piece of armor in front of her, she wil ask you if she can keep it. If you decide to hand it over she will thank you and it will count as help to the people of Solitude. Bugs *The quest to give Greta Roggvir's Amulet of Talos does not complete correctly. Once the dialogue "I have the amulet" is spoken, Greta thanks the Dragonborn and the quest completes, but Greta does not take the amulet or give the reward she references. *Taking the amulet off of Roggvir's body before starting the quest can cause further complications. Greta will still not take the amulet or give any reward, but additionally, the quest will remain active in the quest log. Due to currently unknown factors, the amulet can sometimes be dropped at this point; in other cases, it cannot be removed from the Dragonborn's inventory, as it is still considered a quest item. :* there is a workaround via the console: before speaking to Greta, type "player.drop 000cc846 1" into the console. The amulet will drop to the ground. Talk to Greta and she will ask the Dragonborn to get the amulet. Pick the amulet up and talk to her again. The quest will be marked as complete, and the amulet can then be removed. :*Alternatively, the quest can be advanced to completion manually via console code. The quest ID is SolitudeFreeform03. Use the command "setstage SolitudeFreeform03 40" to advance to the end of the quest, which should remove the quest from the log and allow the amulet to be dropped. This does not work in all cases. :* You may also avoid this glitch by doing the quest right after the execution. Just talk to Svari,then go to Greta,after that take the amulet from Roggvir's body and give in to her. She will not take the amulet and will not give you the reward she talks about but the quest will be completed and the amulet is now an inventory item(Xbox and PS3?) :*On all systems, Greta can also be killed instead of given the amulet. The mission will fail, and the amulet will no longer be a quest item. Appearances * Category:Skyrim: Females Category:Skyrim: Nords Category:Skyrim: Solitude Characters